


Gifts

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is going to receive much more than a box of tea for next Father's Day.<br/>A collection of one-shots - obviously a sequel to my "Father's Day" story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The proposal

"Well, I just hope I won't have to wait until doomsday before getting your answer".

Lisbon bit her lip. She knew that his careless tone was nothing more than a mask. This had to be very important to him, and she actually regretted being unable to make up her mind.

"I'm not sure I could ever live up to your wife, Jane".

Her words had come out in a whisper, and she half hoped that he hadn't heard them.

Apparently he had though. For he crossed the room and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Teresa, I don't want you to resemble Angela. I just love you the way you are – that's why I'm asking you to marry me".

Suddenly she realized that her issues had never been about Jane. It was herself that she didn't trust.

"What if we get married and it turns out to be a complete disaster? I'm not great at opening up to other people, you know. I would make a terrible wife".

"Come on. I've known you for the better part of a decade. I can deal with that, I promise. As far as you're willing to deal with me on a daily basis, of course".

"I already do that, as far as I recall".

"At work. Not at home".

She sighed. "I'm not afraid of that. However… what if I cannot give you any children? I'm nearly forty, as a matter of fact".

Jane stared at her in disbelief. "You don't think that I would marry you just in order to have kids, do you?"

He didn't need her to answer. The response was written all over her face.

Damn, he had to convince her that she actually _mattered_ to him. Being a father again was just a side benefit he was prepared to give up if necessary.

"We could adopt a child. Or babysit little Benjamin from time to time. I don't care, Teresa. I want you to be part of my family. I want you to _be_ my family".

A sob finally escaped from her lips. Lisbon flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his vest.

"I want that too, Jane".

"Am I supposed to take this as a _yes_?"

"Yeah", she murmured softly.

"Good. May I hope you'll start calling me Patrick then?"

He felt her smiling against his chest. "Old habits die hard".

"All right, I can wait a little longer".

With that he lifted her chin and tenderly caressed her lips with his own.


	2. Breaking the news

"Aunt Reese! It's nice to hear from you. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you and your daddy?"

"We're okay too".

"Good".

The long pause that followed had Annie starting to worry. "You still there?"

"Yeah, honey. Just… thinking, I guess".

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I actually called to ask you a favor".

"Sure thing. You only have to name it".

Lisbon took a deep breath before plunging into it. "Would you be one of my bridesmaids?"

A startled silence followed.

"You getting married?", Annie double-checked at last.

Finally Lisbon found a wry smile of her own. "Is there any other reason why I'd ask you such a thing, darling?"

"Well, I had no idea that you were engaged – neither has Dad, as far as I reckon".

"I just got, as a matter of fact".

"What can I say? That for sure _is_ some news. Do I have to tell Dad, or you want to do it yourself?"

"Maybe it'd better be me the one who breaks the news upon him. He's my brother after all".

"Okay. I'll be glad to be your bridesmaid, by the way. Who's the maid of honor? Van Pelt?"

"It's not that I have many other female friends, you know".

She heard Annie chuckling at the other end of the phone. "I know. Oh, I was forgetting – congratulations, of course".

"Thank you".

"I have to go now. Be gentle with Dad when you tell him – don't want him to have a stroke or something".

"Wait, you're really not going to ask me whom I'm getting married to?"

"No need to do that. Give my congratulations to Jane as well".

Annie could actually picture her aunt rolling her eyes at this.

"What if I'm not marrying him?"

"But you _are_ , aren't you?"

"I am. Say hi to your dad, I'll call him later".

"All right. Love you, aunt Reese".

"I love you too, Annie. Bye".

As she hung up the phone, Lisbon wondered if Tommy was indeed going to have a stroke when she told him. Well, at least her niece had taken it unexpectedly well…


	3. The big day

"You know boss, you could have picked something more… lavish. No one would have complained".

"Is this a polite way to tell me you don't like my wedding dress?"

"I _do_ like it. It's just… oh, never mind".

Van Pelt was saved in the nick of time by Jane himself. "It's a lost cause, Grace. I've already told her a hundred of times at the very least".

The younger woman heaved a sigh and slipped out of the room – leaving the bride and the groom alone for a while.

"Go ahead and say it".

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jane".

"Patrick".

"All right, Patrick".

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "You look lovely, Teresa. Really. Van Pelt was just trying to point out the fact that your dress is way too sober. After all, I'm the widower here – not you".

The sudden intake of her breath didn't escape his notice.

"It's okay, darling. Didn't want to bring up painful memories. My point is, I don't care what you wear – as long as _you_ are the one who's wearing it. You can show up in your pajamas, for what matters".

That had finally her laughing heartily. "It would be _really_ nice".

"For sure you'd look different from any other bride".

"Let's go, you idiot – or else we'll be late".

"Tell Van Pelt. Judging from all the preparations she's making, I expect she thinks this is a royal wedding or something like that".

Lisbon gave him a smirk. "You're probably right".

"I usually am – most of times at least".

"And you're so modest, aren't you?"

"Meh".

With a smile he offered his arm and led her to his faithful old car. Van Pelt would follow them as soon as possible – hopefully even before the ceremony got started.


	4. A birthday present

"You sure?"

"Of course I am – wouldn't have told you otherwise".

"Wow".

She smirked at this. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Tommy".

"Come on, sis – you know that I'm happy for you two. Really. I just didn't expect such a thing, that's all".

"Are you hinting at the fact that I'm too old for it?"

"What? No, I didn't mean _that_ ".

"But the thought has crossed your mind".

Her brother paused slightly. "No".

"Liar".

"Well, I might be concerned about your health – you can give me that".

At the other end of the phone Lisbon actually smiled. "No need to be. I'm perfectly fine".

"Take care of yourself anyway".

"I will. Tell Annie to call me when she gets home tomorrow".

"All right. Night, Reese".

"Night, Tommy".

She slipped the cellphone back into her pocket and walked into the bullpen. Jane was still unwrapping his last birthday present – a new teapot from Van Pelt.

"Thank you, Grace. I love it".

Lisbon decided to indulge herself and take another piece of cake. She really shouldn't, but it tasted so good…

Jane suddenly tilted his head towards her. "What about you? Where's your gift?"

"As someone said once… it's on its way".

"That's mean, Teresa. I got you a pony that time, remember?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. My gift is better than a pony though".

"When are you going to give it to me then?"

"Man, you really shouldn't ask such questions… at least not in front of us", Cho deadpanned.

That had Lisbon blushing crimson – while Jane didn't even blink.

"I'm quite sure my lovely wife would never drop that kind of hint in your presence".

Rigsby nearly choked on his wine, and Van Pelt hastily turned away.

"Your gift is on its way, as I've already said. You'll have to be patient, that's all".

"How long?"

A mischievous grin finally crept over her face. "Let me think… a little over eight months, I reckon".

The teapot suddenly risked to meet an untimely end as Jane took in what she had just said.

"You sure?"

"That's exactly what Tommy has asked me a couple of minutes ago. You men are a little unimaginative, aren't you?"

"Well, maybe".

His broad smile said more about his happiness than any word could do.

"I can't wait to receive your present, you know", he whispered softly as he placed a kiss on her lips – not caring about the other three people in the room actually staring at them.


	5. Father's day... again

"You were absolutely great. I'm proud of you, you know?"

"Cut that out, Patrick. You have no idea how I feel now".

Jane brushed his lips on her forehead. "I bet you'll feel better very soon".

She snorted. "Yeah, it's easy for you to stand there and say such things. It's me that had to go through it all, not you…"

"That's why I said I'm proud of you, Teresa".

"Fair enough".

Her glance strayed towards the door. "Where's Dorothy? Why didn't they bring her yet?"

"Maybe she's still in Kansas".

That earned him a smack on the arm – though luckily she was too tired to use her full strength.

"Please, don't be silly".

"I was joking, woman. Don't want our daughter to end up stranded in the Land of Oz anyway".

"I'm glad to hear that".

The nurse showed up a couple of minutes later – her voice as cheerful as ever. "Here you are. Your baby is as fit as a fiddle".

Lisbon frowned slightly at this wording, yet immediately focused her attention on the child.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?", Jane remarked fondly.

"Yeah", was all she was able to breathe – as she carefully held the baby against her chest.

The nurse tactfully disappeared out of the door. She knew from experience that new parents always needed a bit of privacy.

"Sorry, how selfish of me… you'll probably want to hold her too".

Jane gave her a tender smile. "Why should I want to hold just her, when I could hold you both?"

True to his words, he sat down on the edge of the bed and put his arms around his new family.

The baby contented herself with gurgling – while her parents exchanged gentle kisses just above her head.

The sweet moment was somewhat interrupted by the buzz of Jane's cellphone.

"Wrong timing, as always", he commented dryly as he flipped it open.

Then he chuckled – much to Lisbon's surprise.

"Well, what's that?"

"It's the team, sending their best wishes to all of us. By the way, I had completely forgotten…"

"What?"

"Today is Father's day. It's a wonder how many things can change in a year".

A soft smile appeared on her lips. "Happy Father's day, Patrick".

He grinned. "Do you mind if I tell you this year's gift is much better than last one's?"

Their hands met almost of their own accord.

"Not at all".


End file.
